1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of printers and more particularly printer ink cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. One example of an information handing system is a printer.
One type of known printer is an ink jet printer. An ink jet printer includes one or more ink jet cartridges printer information onto a printing surface.
Known ink jet printers may present several problems when printing from an ink jet printer. For example, if the ink jet cartridges are exposed to air or are left in an incorrectly oriented position, the ink within the ink jet cartridges may flow away from the ink nozzles. Additionally, the ink nozzles within the ink jet cartridge are extremely small, and often become clogged with dried ink, dust and debris. Each of these problems can cause the printer to print poor quality output or to not print at all. A known solution to some or all of these problems is to prime or wick the cartridges. However, known methods for priming an ink jet cartridge are often not reliable, and often do not produce enough force to dislodge any debris.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide ink jet cartridges with a reliable and powerful mechanism for priming the ink jet cartridge.